Cancer
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: Naruto terkena penyakit kanker. Dia tahu umurnya tinggal sebentar, namun dia tetap berat untuk meninggalkan Sakura. Akankah cinta mereka bertahan? semi AU, NaruXSaku, ONE SHOOT, SONG FIC, simply sad and drabble. wanna cekidot?


**standard waning applied. OOC (?), miss typo (?), Song Fic, One Shoot, simply silly, Chara Death or not is depends ;).**

**E N J O Y ! RnR pretend that you love this story!**

* * *

**Cancer**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**

* * *

**

Inspirated by

**My Chemical Romance - Cancer**

**

* * *

**

Hari tengah menggelap kala itu. Benar gelap, bahkan sang bulan sekalipun nampak lelah menjaga malam. Terang sinarnya hilang timbul disapu kabut hitam malam. Sekalipun begitu, seorang pemuda nampak tak lelah menatapnya dari balik jendela. Dalam kesunyian hebat dinihari, Naruto masih terjaga dari tidurnya. Pemuda jabrik kuning itu duduk diatas ranjang empuk rumah sakit, menatap nanar sang pemilik malam, dengan sisa-sisa daya tangkap pengelihatan yang tersisa.

Bukan, bukan kantuk yang meraup kemampuan pandangnya. Dia sama sekali tidak kurang tidur. Beberapa bulan tergeletak di rumah sakit tanpa kegiatan berarti memberikan waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk sekadar beristirahat.

Entah pada menit keberapa, mata safir pemuda itu lantas beringsut ke arah gadis disebelahnya. Gadis itu duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang Naruto. Dia meletakkan kepalanya pada pinggir kanan ranjang tersebut, lelap benar mukanya. Refleks sebuah senyum tersungging dari wajah lelah sang pemuda, sekalipun senyum itu tak sampai ke matanya.

Bola mata safir menyusuri sosok sang gadis. Tak perlu pengelihatan tajamnya yang dahulu untuk mengakui betapa cantik sosok disebelahnya itu. Rambut halus berwarna _pink_ miliknya, membuat tangan Naruto seketika gatal untuk membelainya. Tapi itu urung dia lakukan. Dia takut belaiannya justru akan mengusik alam mimpi sang gadis. Hm, mimpi... kira-kira apa yang sedang dimimpikan Sakura?

'_Apakah aku?_' terka Naruto percaya diri dalam batinnya, lantas tersenyum sendiri. Hahh, kalau dalam mimpi pemuda ini jelas hanya ada gadis _pink_ tersebut. Sekian hari, bulan, ataupun tahun, tetap Sakura. Dia mencintai Sakura, sangat. Meski hanya berawal dari cinta konyol semasa di akademi sekalipun, toh ternyata tak jua lekang oleh waktu perasaannya. Berbagai jatuh bangun sempat dia lakoni. Waktu, pikiran, perasaan. Apapun, demi meraih hati sang gadis pujaan.

Sampai akhirnya perasaan berbalas, bukan main bahagia Naruto kala itu. Berkeliling sambil berteriak girang '_Aku Pacar Sakura!_' pada setiap teman yang ditemuinya. Sukses pada waktu itu membuat sang gadis ngambek karena malu berat, walau jujur dalam hati gadis itu berbahagia juga.

Cinta terikat dihati, janji terpatri dalam ikatan pasti. Yakin, seumur hidup, tak ada yang dapat menggantikan kebahagian sejoli itu kala mereka bersama. Mereka berjanji akan terus bersama, selamanya. Semua baik-baik saja, semua terasa begitu sempurna. Mereka dapat merajut kasih, membangun mimpi-mimpi masa yang akan datang. Tentang cinta dan bahagia, ataupun tentang berbagai asa dan rasa. Semua begitu indah.

Sampai waktu yang bicara.

* * *

_Turn away,  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my aunt Marie_

_

* * *

_

_Prang!_

Sebuah gelas berisi segelas penuh air putih tiba-tiba terjatuh dari atas meja di sebelah ranjang rumah sakit, tempat pemuda jabrik kuning itu terbaring sekian bulan. Bunyinya menggema ditengah ruangan sunyi ini, cukup kuat. Bahkan akhirnya gadis _pink _yang tengah terlelap pun terjaga.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" Sakura terpekik panik, menatap pecahan beling berserakan dan isinya yang tumpah.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tadi haus..." ujar Naruto parau, menarik kembali uluran tangan kanannya yang gemetaran. Uluran tangan yang dimaksudkan untuk mengambil segelas air, justru membuat gelas tersebut jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Gadis itu lantas menghela napas, "Kau bisa minta tolong padaku jika butuh sesuatu, Nar." Ujar Sakura sembari memunguti pecahan beling yang berserakan, sejurus kemudian dia membuangnya. Lantas dia mengambil gelas lain, mengisinya, dan meminumkannya pada Naruto. "Ini, pelan-pelan minumnya."

Naruto menegak perlahan air putihnya. Dahaganya terlepas, namun kini perlahan kesedihan merayap dalam dirinya. Semakin hari berlalu, semakin ringkih dirinya. Tak banyak yang dia dapat lakukan sendiri. Untuk melakukan hal sekecil apapun, kini dia butuh bantuan. Semakin hari, dia merasa semakin tak berguna. Hanya menjadi beban bagi orang-orang disekitarnya, teman-temannya, dan bahkan kekasihnya.

* * *

_Help her gather all my things  
And bury me in all my favorite colors,  
My sisters and my brothers, still, _

_

* * *

_

"Nar," Sakura mengusap telapak tangan Naruto. Menyadari pemuda jabrik kuning itu tengah menatap nanar dirinya. "Ada apa? Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging. Ah, dia tak boleh menunjukkan kesedihannya didepan gadis ini. Sama sekali dia tak ingin menambah beban pada diri Sakura. Dia harus menjadi kuat, demi kekasihnya. "Aku memikirkanmu..."

"Aku?" Sakura balas bertanya setengah tergelak. "Kenapa? Ada apa denganku?"

"Aku memikirkan tentang bagaimana kau bisa beristirahat kalau seharian disini terus menerus," jawab Naruto perlahan. Yah, bahkan untuk sekadar bicara kini sangat susah baginya. Syaraf motoriknya sudah semakin usang, digerogoti penyakitnya yang tak dapat dianggap remeh itu. Dia sudah tak bisa seberisik dahulu. Hal ini kian membuat miris hati orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kau tak suka jika kutunggui ya?" ujar Sakura sambil cemberut, pura-pura kesal.

"Tentu aku menyukai kau ada disini..." Naruto kembali tersenyum kecil. Sungguh, dia ingin tersenyum lebih lebar di depan Sakura. Dia ingin berwajah berseri-seri nan cerah seperti dahulu, namun entah kenapa dengan nyeri yang selalu menyerangnya ini membuat hal tersebut sangat sukar untuk dilakukan. "Tapi kau butuh istirahat, aku akan baik-baik saja disini."

Sakura melipat tangannya, "Kau tak akan baik jika tak ada aku disampingmu." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum pada pemuda tercintanya. "toh aku juga bisa beristirahat, bermimpi indah malah."

"Mimpi?" tanya Naruto menyoroti Sakura dengan tatapan teduh sarat makna, salah satu tatapan yang disukai gadis itu. Sakura selalu menyukai bola mata safir milik pemuda itu, dia merasa begitu nyaman jika ditatap begitu teduh. "Mimpi apa?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar, selang beberapa detik dia baru menjawab pertanyaan itu perlahan, "Aku bermimpi tentang kita... bersama, disebuah taman..." bola mata zamrud Sakura nampak menerawang jauh, seakan dia sedang menceritakan pengalaman yang begitu indah, atau mungkin mimpi indah yang takkan menjadi kenyataan. "...Kita berjalan-jalan, merayakan kesembuhanmu..." suaranya kini mulai bergetar, dapat dirasakan matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca. "...Dan kau melamarku, Nar. Kau bilang '_Will you marry me_?', dan aku menjawab _'Yes i will_'... dan kita.. kita berciuman dan..."

* * *

_I will not kiss you, _

_

* * *

_

Naruto segera menarik lengan Sakura, memeluk tubuh gadis itu erat-erat. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, terdengar pula isak kecil darinya. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan dada bidangnya basah karena air mata.

"...berjanjilah, Naruto..." sisipnya perlahan diantara tangis hebatnya. "...berjanjilah padaku, kau akan sembuh. Kita mampu melalui semua ini, berjanjilah untuk tetap disampingku, selamanya."

Tangan pemuda itu kemudian membelai kembali rambut _pink_ halus itu. Naruto berbisik ditelingan Sakura, "Aku berjanji, asal kau pun berjanji untuk tak menangis lagi."

Dari wajah basah Sakura, muncul segurat harapan. Sebuah senyum tulus tersungging perlahan, kemudian menjawab mantap "Aku berjanji." Sakura tetap memasrahkan diri dalam pelukan Naruto yang terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat. Perlahan tangisnya hilang. Ya, dia telah berjanji untuk tak menangis, dan kekasihnya pun berjanji untuk tetap hidup.

Sudut mata biru safirnya kemudian menatap sosok _pink_ itu kembali. Sudah kembali terlelap, wajahnya begitu damai. Dia sangat suka menatap wajah Sakura yang sedang tertidur pulas, ya dia memang menyukai apapun tentang Sakura. Segala sifatnya, karakternya, dan cinta yang telah diberikannya. Dia ingin berada disisi sang gadis, selamanya.

Tiba-tiba saja nafas Naruto menjadi sepatah-sepatah. Debar jantungnya tak beraturan dan nyeri menjalar dari ulu hatinya. Kala itu pula paru-parunya terasa sulit untuk mencari oksigen, keringat dingin langsung membasahi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mengejang, perlahan dia dapat merasakan darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

Lewat semenit, tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu hilang. Udara kembali dapat dia hirup dengan normal. Naruto menyeka bulir keringat dari dahinya. Ini kali ketiga dalam satu hari dia mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Intensitas kesakitannya pun selalu meningkat, seiring dengan makin besar interval tiap kejadian. Sial, mau tak mau dia harus mengakuinya. Perlahan, penyakit menyedihkan ini memang telah menguasai tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas berat. Hatinya lantas meragu, takabur kah dirinya memberi janji seperti itu, padahal darah hidupnya kian melemah? Janji palsu kah yang dia berikan pada gadisnya?

Jika dia mampu, satu-satunya yang dia inginkan hanyalah membuat mimpi gadisnya menjadi sebuah kenyataan—meski hanya sebentar sekalipun. Akan tetapi ia tak punya kuasa akan usia, sama sekali dia tak tahu tentang sampai mana batas umurnya. Dia juga bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang dapat bernegosiasi dengan Tuhan mengenai kapan dan bagaimana cara merenggut nyawanya. Tentang sembuh ataupun tidak, dia pun tak punya andil untuk menentukannya.

Dia hanyalah manusia dan satu-satunya yang dia ketahui dengan pasti adalah dia tak kuasa meninggalkan pujaan hatinya.

* * *

'_cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._

_

* * *

_

Selama sebulan lebih Naruto tergeletak di rumah sakit, Sakura masih setia mendampingi pemuda itu. Hampir setiap siang teman-teman mereka seperti Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke atau Ino pun bergantian datang untuk membesuk Naruto. Kala itu digunakan Sakura untuk pulang sebentar, mengambil beberapa barang yang diperlukan lantas cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah sakit. Gadis _pink_ itu sama sekali tak ingin meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Keadaan Naruto sendiri bukannya semakin membaik, penyakitnya kini justru lebih parah. Tubuhnya kurus dan wajahnya pucat, ditambah lagi rambut jabriknya kini kian menipis. Sakit pada persendian Naruto pun kini semakin menjadi-jadi, tak jarang pula dia mengalami kejang tiba-tiba dan pening yang luar biasa.

Namun sekali ini adalah yang terparah.

"Naruto! Naruto! Bertahanlah!" Sakura terpekik, panik setengah mati ketika tiba-tiba saja pemuda jabrik kuning itu mengerang hebat.

"Arghh!" Naruto mengerang keras, sakit tiba-tiba saja merajam ke seluruh sendi tubuhnya. Dia mencengkram erat kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat, pening bukan main. "Arrgghh! Sakittt, SAKIT!"

"Tenanglah, Naruto! Ino, tolong panggilkan dokter!" perintah Shikamaru yang kebetulan kala itu sedang menjenguk Naruto bersama Ino dan Chouji. Sang _blondie_ panjang itu kemudian langsung keluar memanggil dokter untuk segera memeriksa Naruto. Shikamaru dan Chouji masing-masing memegang tangan kanan dan kiri Naruto, takut-takut pemuda jabrik kuning itu bakal menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sementara Sakura histeris, berkali dia meminta Naruto untuk tetap tenang.

Selang beberapa menit dokter itu kemudian datang tergopoh-gopoh diiringi beberapa beberapa suster. Naruto masih saja mengerang keras atas rasa sakit yang melandanya, dokter itu kemudian menyuntikkan salah satu cairan yang membuat rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang. Para suster kemudian meminta Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino dan Sakura untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Gadis _pink _itu cemas setengah mati, dia sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kecil pada pintu kamar rumah sakit itu.

Ino kemudian menepuk bahu Sakura, "Sudahlah Sakura, Naruto pasti baik-baik saja." Ujarnya lembut, menenangkan hati sahabatnya itu.

Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum lemah. Dalam hatinya dia berharap bahwa memang Naruto akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

_Now turn away,  
'Cause I'm awful just to see  
'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,  
Oh, my agony, _

_

* * *

_

"Usianya mungkin hanya tinggal hitungan hari..."

Kalimat itu telak seperti petir di siang bolong bagi Sakura. Baru saja sang dokter meminta waktunya sebentar, katanya ada suatu hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. Gadis itu tak pernah menyangka bahwa kabar seperti itu yang diterimanya. Padahal dia masih optimis dengan kesembuhan Naruto, dia masih menyimpan mimpi-mimpi indah berdua yang menanti untuk terealisasi, dia masih meyakini adanya sebuah mukjizat bagi pemuda yang selalu dicintanya itu.

"Kami tidak berhasil menghambat penjalaran sel-sel kanker yang diderita dengan kemoterapi. Sel kankernya sudah terlanjur menjalar ke organ-organ vitalnya. " sang dokter itu menambahkan dengan wajah prihatin. Tampaknya sang dokter itu pun sudah benar-benar pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. "Sekali lagi kami minta maaf, nona."

Sakura tidak dapat lagi menghentikan bulir-bulir tangis dari matanya, cairan bening itu lantas menuruni wajah sang gadis. "Pasti ada yang bisa dokter lakukan," ungkapnya penuh pilu setengah mengharap. "Saya mohon dok, pasti ada cara untuk menyembuhkan Naruto kan? Sembuhkanlah dia, dok. Lakukan segala cara!"

Dokter itu hanya menggeleng tipis, mengatakan satu kalimat menyedihkan sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi. "Maaf, hanya ini yang dapat kami lakukan..."

Gadis _pink_ itu semakin histeris dalam tangisnya. Kakinya bergetar, tak dapat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Dia lantas langsung jatuh terduduk, hanyut dalam isaknya. Naruto yang begitu dicintainya akan menghilang dari sisinya. Naruto-nya divonis benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkannya. Oh, _Kami_-sama. Dosa apa dirinya hingga engkau hendak merenggut nyawa belahan jiwanya?

Lelah menangis, dia akhirnya segera menghapus tangisnya. Sebagus mungkin, hingga tak ada sama sekali jejak-jejak tangis diwajahnya. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis pada Naruto, kendati hal itu sangat sulit dilakoninya. Berkali-kali dia menangis diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Bebannya berat, _Kami_. Dia sama sekali tak ingin kehilangan pemuda yang telah begitu dicintainya itu. Ketika dia merasa keadaannya lebih baik, dia kemudian berpaling, kembali memasuki ruangan rumah sakit Naruto.

Dia masuk sembari tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali, nyaris tak kentara malah. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya lemah, sembari membalasnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah tipis dengan senyum yang dilemparkan sang gadis. Sakura kemudian bertingkah laku seakan tak terjadi suatu apapun, dia justru menawarkan untuk mengupas sebuah apel untuk Naruto. Pemuda itu lantas mengamininya, membiarkan sang gadis itu memotong apel merah ranum itu untukknya. Semuanya seperti biasa dan Sakura pikir dia telah menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak disadari Sakura, adalah bahwa Naruto telah mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan sang dokter barusan. Pemuda itu menghela napas, sedikit memejamkan mata.

Malamnya, ketika Sakura tengah terlelap, Naruto menarik secarik kertas dan pulpen dari meja disebelah ranjangnya. Perlahan, ditarikan pulpen itu diatas kertas.

Mungkin, memang sudah waktunya.

* * *

_Know that I will never marry,  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo  
But counting down the days to go_

_

* * *

_

"Ini mengejutkan...!" pekik sang dokter setengah tak percaya ketika selesai melakukan pemeriksaan pagi rutinnya pada Naruto. "Keadaan anda benar-benar membaik, hampir seluruh organ tubuh anda berfungsi dengan normal. Ini adalah keajaiban—benar-benar langka!"

Entah apa mungkin ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Sakura selain kabar yang diberikan oleh dokter muda itu. Baru kemarin dia tersedu, merasakan betapa pedihnya menghadapi cinta yang akan segera pergi. Tetapi kini berbeda—Tuhan menjawab doanya. Pernyataan dokter barusan benar-benar melegakan hatinya. Dia bahagia, sangat.

"Apa itu benar dok?" tanya gadis itu dalam haru biru ujung harapannya. Sang dokter mengangguk dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya, semakin melambungkan angan bahagia sang gadis. "Kau dengar, Naruto! Keadaanmu membaik—_Kami_, membaik!" gadis itu lantas mendekap erat-erat kekasihnya yang masih terbaring di ranjang itu. Euforia kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lemah. Semangatnya pun nampak kurang terpancarkan, berbeda dengan Sakura. Namun bagaimanapun dia sangat bahagia dapat melihat kekasihnya begitu bahagia. Teringat akan sesuatu, sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh pemuda tersebut. "Err, dok, kalau begitu apakah saya boleh berjalan-jalan di taman?"

Dokter itu menatap pasiennya bingung, apa kiranya yang mendorong pemuda itu untuk ke taman? Tapi pertanyaan itu urung dia lontarkan. "_Well_, kalau menurut saya, akan lebih baik jika anda tetap berbaring ditempat tidur dulu. Sekalipun keadaan anda telah membaik, namun anda masih butuh istirahat total."

"Sebentar saja, dok. Saya mohon." Naruto tetap bersikeras.

"Nar, sepertinya dokter benar, kamu masih butuh istirahat." Ujar Sakura mendukung sang dokter.

"Tapi Sakura, aku benar-benar ingin berjalan ditaman, bersamamu..." jawab Naruto dengan pandangan mata menerawang jauh. "Seperti dalam mimpimu, kau ingat?"

Sakura mengigiti bibir bawahnya, tentu saja dia ingat. Mimpi itu selalu hadir dalam setiap malamnya kini, selalu dan selalu itu dalam tidurnya. Jelas, mimpi itu adalah fantasi terindah yang pernah dia miliki. Jangan tanya seberapa besar obsesi dalam dirinya untuk merealisasikan mimpi tersebut.

"Hm, mungkin anda juga sudah bosan disini ya..." ujar sang dokter akhirnya, seperti sudah dapat membaca situasi yang tercermin. "Baiklah, anda boleh berjalan-jalan di taman. Namun anda harus tetap di kursi roda dan tidak lebih dari 15 menit."

"Terima kasih, dok." Ungkap Naruto lega.

* * *

_It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know  
_

* * *

Taman belakang milik rumah sakit itu begitu sepi. Wajar saja, beberapa pasien dan pembesuk memang lebih sering untuk duduk-duduk di taman depan daripada disini. Sakura sebenarnya sedikit heran mengapa Naruto menolak diajak ke taman depan dan memintanya untuk mengantar ke taman belakang saja. Tapi toh itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kebahagiaanya. Dapat melihat Naruto sesehat ini dan dapat mewujudkan mimpinya, sungguh kebahagiaan yang tak dapat terlukiskan.

Gadis _pink_ itu mendorong Naruto melalui kursi rodanya, berdua mereka mengelilingi taman. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di bangku taman yang terletak di bawah pohon akasia. Sakura mengerem kursi roda Naruto di sebelah bangku tersebut, kemudian dia duduk disana. Perlahan, dia merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto. Hangat dan menyenangkan. Dia sangat menyukainya, dia sangat merindukannya.

Namun tiba-tiba Sakura menyadari satu hal, dia dapat merasakan detak jantung Naruto tak beraturan. Telinganya menangkap debaran itu begitu keras dan cepat, selaras dengan napas pemuda itu yang pendek-pendek pula.

"Nar?" tanya Sakura sembari menatap kekasihnya itu. Ya Tuhan, wajahnya begitu pucat! Bibirnya kering seakan membeku, bahkan nyaris berwarna putih seluruhnya. Hal ini kontan saja membuat gadis itu panik setengah mati. "Nar, kamu nggak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat, lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar sekarang!"

Naruto menggeleng perlahan, jemarinya yang rapuh dan gemetaran itu menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Jangan..." cegahnya dengan suara nyaris berbisik. "Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan sama kamu, sudah waktunya..."

Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Raut wajahnya misterius, tak dapat ditebak. Dia takut dengan apa yang akan diucapkan Naruto nantinya. Dia takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi. "Apa maksudmu? Waktunya apa?"

"Sudah waktunya..." Pemuda itu menghela napas, nampak kepayahan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ulu hati terasa nyeri bukan main demikian pula dengan paru-parunya yang menyesak. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, terutama kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat. Tetapi dia putuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...bagi kamu untuk meninggalkan aku."

Sang gadi terperanjat, otaknya seperti menolak untuk mencerna kalimat tersebut. Pernyataan macam apa itu? Pemuda ini meminta dirinya untuk meninggalkannya? "Apa-apaan sih, Nar? Meninggalkanmu?" nada bicara gadis itu meninggi. "Kamu gila, untuk apa aku ninggalin kamu?"

"Kamu... nggak akan bahagia bersamaku..." ungkapnya lirih. "Aku ini lemah... aku sudah nggak bisa melindungi kamu... Aku nggak mau kamu menyesal hidup bersamaku..."

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?" tanya Sakura semakin tak mengerti.

"Nggak seharusnya aku ngebiarin kamu masuk ke hidupku... menyusahkanmu, membebanimu..., harusnya kamu bisa berbahagia dengan Sasuke, bukannya menderita bersamaku..."

"Hentikan." Gadis itu berkata sembari menahan tangisnya.

"Kamu harus tahu, Ra. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi mayat nggak berguna... aku akan mati dan—"

_Plakk!_

Naruto tertegun menatap gadisnya, rasa panas pun menjalar di pipinya. Gadis itu barusan menamparnya.

"DIAM!" jerit Sakura histeris, air matanya telah jatuh. Kalimat itu, kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto itu, adalah kalimat terakhir yang dia ingin dengar selama dia hidup. Dia sama sekali berusaha tidak memikirkan hal itu secuil pun, takut hal itu menjadi mantra tak terelakkan untuk dia menghadapinya. "Ternyata serendah itu cintaku di matamu, Nar. Sedangkal itu kamu menilaiku..."

Pemuda itu hanya menunduk. Bukan maksud hatinya membuat gadis itu menangis.

"Sekalipun nggak ada keinginan buat ninggalin kamu, nggak pernah! Tapi kenapa kamu minta aku buat ninggalin kamu? Kenapa?" Sakura masih memekik dalam pilunya. "Kamu nggak percaya sama perasaanku terhadap kamu Nar? Begitukah?"

"Sakura..." panggil Naruto dengan napas yang tersisa.

"Terserah kalau memang itu maumu!" gadis itu akhirnya menyeka tangisnya kasar dan segera berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu. Membawa serpihan-serpihan perihnya yang tenggelam dalam air matanya. Kecewa, sakit hati, terpercik jelas dalam emosinya.

Naruto hanya terdiam, menyadari ketidakberdayaannya untuk mengejar gadis itu. Perlahan dia merogoh sakunya, mendapati secarik kertas yang dia tulis semalam. Inilah gunanya surat itu, dia sudah mengira hal yang seperti ini akan terjadi. Ternyata keputusannya untuk menulis surat memang tepat.

"Uhuk..." Naruto terbatuk perlahan, namun tiba-tiba batuknya semakin menjadi. Dadanya terasa begitu nyeri, jatungnya berdetak kencang, sementara paru-parunya terasa seperti sedang diremas dengan sangat kuat. "Uhuk.. uhuk... OHOK..."

Darah segar tiba-tiba keluar beriringan dari batuknya, sedikit membasahi kertasnya. Pemuda itu memegang dada kirinya yang terasa semakin sakit. Nyeri bukan main, lebih dari yang terasa sebelum-sebelumnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba kesadarannya hilang.

* * *

_That if you say (if you say)  
Goodbye today (goodbye today)  
I'd ask you to be true (cause I'd ask you to be true)_

_

* * *

_

"DOKTER! Cepat, keadaan pasien semakin menurun!"

"Baik, suster, segera periksa tekanan darahnya!"

"Baik, dok."

"Tidak bisa, dok. Dia—Dokter! Denyut nadinya melemah!"

"Cepat siapkan alat pacu jantung, CEPAT!"

Dokter itu menyiapkan alat pacu jantungnya, pada voltase pertama.

_BRAK!_

Tidak ada perubahan.

"Tambah tegangannya, cepat, cepat!"

_BRAK!_

Denyut nadi menurun.

"Tambah lagi, tambah lagi! Kita bisa kehilangan dia!"

_BRAK!_

_

* * *

_

Diluar ruangan UGD, Shikamaru dan Chouji nampak menunggu dengan tegang. Sementara Ino nampak gemetaran memegang ponselnya, menelepon seseorang yang tak kunjung tersambung. Matanya tak dilepaskan sedikit pun dari jendela kecil di pintu ruangan tersebut. Nampaknya keadaan Naruto semakin parah, para dokter dan suster kini sedang blingsatan dengan alat pacu jantung. Hal ini semakin membuat gadis _blondie_ itu panik.

"_Halo?_" ujar suara diseberang.

"Sakura! Kamu kemana? Cepat kembali kerumah sakit! Naruto!"

Percobaan pertama dengan alat pacu jantung dilakukan

"_A-apa? Kenapa ada apa dengan Naruto?_"

"Cepat kemari! Naruto kritis, Sakura!"

Percobaan kedua dengan alat pacu jantung.

"_HAH? Aku segera kesana! Aku segera kesana! Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?_"

"Tidak ada waktu menjelaskannya cepat kau ke—"

_Piiiiippp..._

Sebuah suara menggema dari dalam ruangan UGD sampai keluar ruangan. Pembicaraan via telepon itu sontak terhenti, ponsel ungu milik gadis _blondie_ itu lantas terjatuh. Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji nyaris tak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat. Tidak mungkin, ini pasti sebuah mimpi. Ponsel yang terjatuh itu masih menyahut-nyahut meninta kejelasan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun tak satupun dari bertiga itu sanggup memberi kesaksian atas apa yang telah terjadi.

Sang dokter, masih dengan pakaian operasinya yang serba hijau, keluar dengan raut wajah menyesal. "Kami minta maaf..."

* * *

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

_

* * *

_

Derap-derap langkah yang memburu menggema dari lorong rumah sakit yang lengang. Seorang gadis, berlari seperti kesetanan menuju kamar rumah sakit yang telah menjadi kamar keduanya juga selama lebih dari sebulan. Rasa cemas yang bergemuruh dalam dadanya semakin menjadi. Tadi tiba-tiba saja sahabatnya memutuskan pembicaraan telepon, ditelepon kembali pun tak ada panggilan yang digubris.

Dia semakin dekat, kembali dia mempercepat derap langkahnya.

_Cklek_...

Gadis itu memutar kenop pintu kamar rumah sakit tersebut. Keadaannya sunyi senyap, hanya ada Shikamaru yang sedang bersedakap, Chouji yang duduk diam di sofa, dan Ino yang berdiri dengan mata sembab. Lantas dia menatap ranjang rumah sakit, seseorang terbujur kaku disana dengan selimut putih tipis menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuh gadis _pink_ itu melemas.

"Naruto..." panggilnya dengan nada lirih, perlahan mendekat ke arah ranjang tersebut. Tangannya terjulur dengan gemetar, berusaha meraih selimut putih tipis yang menyelubungi tubuh tersebut. Pelan-pelan sekali ditariknya selimut itu.

Naruto, kekasihnya, terbujur kaku disana.

Ino ingin sekali beringsut memeluk sahabatnya yang kini diterjang tangis hebat, namun dia sendiri tidak cukup kuat menenangkan gadis _pink_ itu. Saat itu pula Shikamaru memberi tanda bagi Chouji dan Ino untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka mengerti, bahwa Sakura pasti butuh sendiri sekarang.

"Tidak..." air matanya langsung menganak sungai, duka melandanya. Seseorang tolong katakan, ini pasti hanya mimpi. Ini hanya sebuah ilusi yang konyol dan tak punya makna. "Ini tidak mungkin terjadi..."

Tapi toh tubuh itu tetap diam tak bernyawa. Sakura mencoba cara lain untuk membuktikan bahwa hal ini hanya mimpi, gadis itu kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto. Namun tangan itu beku, dingin benar seperti es.

Kesedihannya semakin menjadi, tangisnya semakin hebat. Tetapi dia masih belum menyerah. Perlahan dia mengusap wajah kekasihnya, dia mengusap kedua bola mata biru safir yang tersimpan rapi dibalik kelopak matanya itu. Kemudian dikecupnya penuh sayang, pertama di kening, berlanjut ke kedua pipi, dan berujung pada bibirnya yang kering dan kaku itu.

"Bangun, Naruto..." panggil gadis itu lelah, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto. "Bangun! Jawab aku! Bernapaslah! Kumohon, Naruto. Bangun...!"

Sakura jatuh pasrah pada dada Naruto, dipukul-pukulkan pelan kepalan tangannya kesana. Tapi tak ada satu detak jantungpun terdengar.

Dan barulah Sakura sadar, ini semua bukan mimpi.

* * *

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

_

* * *

_

Pemakaman Naruto telah berakhir. Hampir seluruh rekan sejawat menghadiri pemakaman itu. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, bahkan Sasuke, sang kekasih lama dari gadis _pink_ itu pun menghadiri pemakaman tersebut. Hanya saja dia tak datang sendirian, dia datang bersama Hinata yang kini telah menjadi tunangannya.

"Aku turut berbela sungkawa," ujar Sasuke kepada Sakura yang masih berjongkok didepan nisan Naruto. "Dia teman yang baik, aku pasti merindukannya."

"Terima kasih..." balas Sakura seadanya. Kemudian dia teringat akan sesuatu. "Ah, iya, aku juga belum mengucapkan selamat atas pertunangan kalian. Selamat ya..."

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Ucap Hinata tersenyum tipis pada gadis _pink_ yang sedang berusaha tersenyum itu, walau terlihat sangat kaku. Mata pualam milik gadis _indigo_ itu dapat menangkap gurat-gurat letih dan kesedihan dari wajah Sakura. "Ano, Sakura, lebih baik jangan terlalu banyak menangisi Naruto. Percayalah, Tuhan punya rencana yang lebih indah bagi kalian berdua."

"Ya..." Sakura menatap Hinata, masih dengan senyum kakunya. "Akupun sudah berhenti menangisinya..."

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu Sasuke dan Hinata lantas pamit pulang, begitu pula dengan para pelayat yang lain. Satu per satu dari mereka meninggalkan pemakaman. Hingga tinggal gadis pink itu seorang yang masih berjongkok didepan nisannya. Mata zamrudnya terlihat bengkak, namun tak ada sama sekali tak ada air mata menggenang disana. Dia sudah cukup menangis. Lagipula dalam surat terakhir, Naruto memintanya untuk tak menangis

Ah, ya, surat tersebut.

Gadis itu merogoh sakunya, mendapati kertas putih yang berbercak darah sedikit disana. Dia mendapatkan itu dari dokter yang merawat Naruto, kata sang dokter surat ini sedang dalam genggaman Naruto disaat-saat terakhir pemuda itu.

Perlahan, gadis itu membaca lagi isi surat itu.

.

.

"_Tiada kata yang bisa terucap selain maaf dan terima kasih._

_Terima kasih,_

_Karena kamu telah menjadi bunga dalam hidupku yang sempit ini._

_Sudah mewarnai duniaku dan mencintaiku, setulus hatimu._

_Dan, maaf,_

_Aku bukanlah cinta yang sempurna untukmu._

_Aku meninggalkanmu, bahkan memberimu kenangan buruk akanku._

_Namun jika kamu percayai aku, kasihku,_

_Sekalipun aku tak niati sakiti dirimu, meragukan cintamu._

_Tentang kebencianmu,_

_Semata kulakukan agar kau rela melepasku._

_Sisakan sedikit untukku, kenanglah aku dalam mimpi terindahmu._

_Aku tak ingin kau meratap bersimbah tangis di atas nisanku."_

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Meski kini kau di surga, dan aku masih berpijak di bumi."

**FIN**

* * *

_Lebe nih, fic terlebe abad ini. HAHA. udah lebe, alurnya cepet lagi, feelnya pasti berantakan -__-" berasa nggak sih sedihnya? ah, yasud. yang jelas saya bangga dapat membuat song fic MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! WO-HOO, ini untuk mu Gerard sayangs ! :D *dicere Aa Neji*. anoo, saya tahu idenya pasaran, tapi jangan beri bad judging tentang saya ya. ini pure ide saya kok (well, actually the idea is based by the lyric, so.. ah, wadevaa!)_

_pokoknya hidup NaruSaku, hidup My Chemical Romance, hidup sembako murah (?)_

.

_ripiu? m(_'_)m  
_


End file.
